Legend of Zelda: United Resistance
by Lance Menard
Summary: Based on the forum RPG created by Linkman, Lionk, Hyrulian Hero Akai, and Princess JennieO Hyrule 64.Something wierd happens in Horon Village and the first one to do something about it is Link. What's this? Elemental Evolution? Dragon Armour? New powers!
1. Attack on Horon! The Resistance is Born!

In the Sacred Realm of the Four Sword, the barrier which keeps Ganon bound to the sword is warping. The sword flashes, then turns dark and returnes to normal. "I will return!" Ganon yells as he falls into darkness. "You will... but I must break free first..." a voice said from the sword.

Far away, in another terrain, in another time, a hero slept. This area was known as Holodrum. Today was the day that a group of heroes would have to join together to fight the most powerful villain of all time. This is:

The Legend of Zelda: United Resistance!

It is about a hundred years later, far away from Original Hyrule, Holodrum was about to be attacked. A boy in dark clothes stood at the top of a mountain. The boy smiled and laughed in an annoying way as he jumped down from the mountain.

While some people were relaxing, some were at hard work.

Meet Drake, age 17 of Horon Village. He has his own fishing store and has a nasty attitude. "I hate my job..." Drake said as he sat at his fishing store. Up in the sky, clouds were beginning to gather and darkened the sky. "Great, another rainyday, better pack up..." he said.

While some people hated the rain, others looked forward to it.

This is Bruno, age 12 of Horon Village. He's a smart little guy who has some special water powers of his own. "Clouds are gathering, could be a pretty large storm by my calculations," he said.

Elsewhere, far from the village of Horon, there was a small group already on a mission, riding a dragon.

Meet Akai, age 17 of a secret village. He's kinda a hothead. His sisters are cute and pink Lilly, age 15 and kind and pure Sakura, age 13. "There is supposed to be a village ahead of us, it will take some time before we reach it though," Akai said. "You sure there's another sword there?" Lilly asked. "Positive," Akai said with a smile.

Back at Horon Village, we find a young boy who has some potential. Ekard, age 7 of Horon Village. He's pretty shy and I think that we are scaring him a bit so let's move on to our next hero.

Prince Leon, age 12 and just here to look around. I'd say he has some pretty interesting powers of his own. "I can sense trouble brewing..." he said.

As it rained, the dark boy laughed. All of Holodrum begin to be covered in darkness. People were running.

High in the sky, two figures watched. "Lord Ganondorf is very powerful isn't he?" a woman's voice said. "He brought us back so we can destroy everything," a man's voice said. "Unfortunately, that kid gets to do all the destruction while we sit here watching," she said.

Horon Village was being destroyed. Only one child planned to take action, Link, age 12 of Horon Village. Link rushed over to the eye of the destruction and found a shadow version of himself, Shadow Link. Now was the time of the first battle that would lead to an important journey.

"Damn it! are you the one who's going around destroying the village?" Link demanded. The shadowy boy said nothing, instead, it thrust it's hand at Link, causing a unseen force to throw him back into the side of a house. Link quickly jumped to his feet."So it's a fight you want? I'll give it to you!" Link drew out his sword and shield, then tried to attack Shadow Link. The shadow boy jumped back and swung it's blade at Link's head. The boy in green ducked under the swing and again tried to swing the blade at the monster boy. The shaadow jumped and stepped on his shoulders, forcing Link to fall on his knees. The shadow boy's blade began to fall towards Link's head. Link reacted by throwing his shield up and blocked the attack. Then he counter stiked Shadow Link by swinging his blade at Shadow Link's side, cutting a wound. The two boys countine to rage on back and forth in a duel.

Shadow Link started to absorb a grand amount of energy. It was so great it was hard to get near him. Just as he was about to attack, he was consealed inside a bubble. Bruno emrged from behind a building. "Thought you may need help... who is this guy? You're evil twin?" Bruno asked.

SL broke free and unleashed his attack at Bruno. Bruno turned into water and sank into the soil, dodging the attack. He resurfaced beside Link. "Sibling rivalry?" Bruno asked.

Link just shrug,"I have no idea who the heck this guy even is," Then Shadow Link destroyed the bubble, charging the two with speed, until someone jumped in front of the two boys and blocked Shadow Link's attack. "Get Back!" the boy yelled, throwing Shadow Link away. "Hey someone came to help us!" Bruno said all cheery. "I got an idea..." Bruno said with a grin on his face. "Water's Blessing! Water over the Birdge!" Bruno called, unleashing water from his sword, over the boy and straight to Shadow Link. Bruno entered the water and emerged near Shadow Link. "Water's Blessing! Water Pulse!" he called as he unleashed a strong blast of water from his sword, knocking Shadow Link down. "Who wants the next wack at him?" he asked.

Drake woke up from inside a trashed building. "What hit me?" he asked as he got up. He saw three kids fighting another kid. "Blasted... what's going on," he said as he packed his stuff. 'This doesn't concern me, I'm going,' he thought as he left Horon Village.

Far away from Horon Village, the man got to the hills and watched the fight from afar. "Looks like I'll be moving..." he said. At that time a little yellow creature crawled up beside him. "Who are you?" the man asked. The creature could only get out a 'Cha' when it spoke. "Cha... wierd name, what are you?" he asked. 'This thing looks like a dragon child without wings. Where did he come from?' the man thought. "It's going to be a long day..." he said.

Shadow Link got up. "Come on... that was a really strong attack! You're supposed to stay down when someone hits you with a really strong attack!" Bruno said. Shadow Link charged at Bruno. "O crud..." he said before he was knocked up into the sky.

"Hmmm... it seems that he has no ordinary power, he seems pretty strong, hey some clouds. Despite the fact that he's as big as me, a simple swing was able to knock me very high. Oh, there go the clouds again. I wonder if the three of us will be able to take him out... I wonder why that kid looks like him, except the bad kid is obviously pure evil, hey is that the ground?" Bruno said before landing face first.

Akai flew on to the scene on the dragon with his sisters, Lilly and Sakura.

"Hey whats up? Did I miss a fight or something?" Akai asked. "Great, more help! I think that makes six," Bruno said. A boy behind some rubble cought his eye. "Ekard? what are you doing here?" Bruno asked. Ekard emerged"I'm sorry, Mr. Bruno, I didn't know where to go... my family is gone now..." Ekard said. "Just stay there, we can take care of this," Bruno said.

The swords that Akai and Lilly carried also cought Bruno's eye. 'So, the fire and wind blades have chosen their partners,' Bruno thought. 'I still need to find the final person to carry this blade,' Bruno thought, looking at a giant sheathed sword on his back. "Who's the kid?" Akai asked. "This is Ekard, a 7 year old who lives here. A friend of mine really," Bruno said. Shadow Link charged at Bruno. "Water over the bridge!" he called as he flew over Shadow Link. "That was close!" Bruno said. "GO, MR. BRUNO!" Ekard cheered.

"We gatta take this guy down together!" Bruno said. This Wisdom caused the Water's Blessing to glow. "What the?" Bruno said. 'The Blade of Wisdom...' Bruno thought. Everyone looked up at Bruno and his glowing sword. So bright, even Drake from afar could see it. What is this sword doing? In fact, since when do swords have names such as Water's Blessing? Find out in the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: United Resistance.


	2. Elemental Maho! Bruno's Evolution!

In the last chapter, eight different heroes were introduced: Drake, Bruno, Prince Leon, Akai, Lilly, Sakura, Ekard, and Link. Shadow Link attacked Horon Village and now they have to stop him.

"We gatta take this guy down together!" Bruno said. This Wisdom caused the Water's Blessing to glow. "What the?" Bruno said. 'The Blade of Wisdom...' Bruno thought. "What is going on here?" Drake asked from afar. "Amazing power..." Leo said. "Water's Blessing!!!" Bruno called.

Transformation Sequence – Elemental Evolution

Bruno held the Water's Blessing sword in his left hand. He gathered water energy in his right hand and then place it on the sword. "Element render..." he started. He swipped his right hand down the blade. The blade started to glow blue. "Elemental Evolution!" he called, causing water to emerge from the sword and fly everywhere. Bruno was surrounded by an sphere of water and his form changed.

The form that emerged was a bear made of water with the Water's Blessing in the forehead. "Aqua Bruno!" he called.

'Dangit... How could he use that technique before me?' Akai thought.

Aqua Bruno stood there in front of Shadow Link. "I don't want to be the only one in this fight, you five come join me!" Aqua Bruno said. Shadow Link charged to Aqua Bruno. "Water Pump!" he called as he blasted water from his mouth at Shadow Link. "Together!" he called. The boy that appeared eailer charged in and slash his sword madly at Shadow Link's shield. Link jumped in and jump attacked him, breaking his guard. Link thrust his hand at Shadow Link, throwing him into a building. "Good hit!" Aqua Bruno called.

The boy in his cloak began to twirl his bladelike a wind mill and drew out his dagger from the sleath that hung from his back, waiting for the others to make their moves. "Let's all attack at once!" AquaBruno said. "Water pump!" he called, unleashing water.

"It seems Shadow Link is having some trouble with those kids," the woman said from high in the sky. "He was defeated by four kids years agao, six new kids aren't going to be any easier," the man said. "Let's give him a boost," the woman said as she created a black object in her hand. "Spirit Wing!" she called as she threw the black wing at SL.

Shadow Link's wounds were healed and he became stronger. He managed to hold off the attack that had just come by him. "He's stronger! We have to all attack at once this time! All six of us! Give him everything you got now!" Aqua Bruno called. "Tsunami Strike!" he called as a tsuanmi was created behind Aqua Bruno and continued over towards Shadow Link.

'Mr. Bruno is big... I know he can do it,' Ekard thought. Link thrust his hand at the tsunami, the winds causing it to be bigger and faster. The boy in a cloak thrust his hand at Shadow Link, an arry of fire ball blasts pounding Shadow Link and his shield viciously. Shadow Link was hit directly by the ball. The tsunami then followed. Shadow Link was breathing hard. Shadow Link then fled. "There he goes..." Aqua Bruno said. He changed back to Bruno and sat down. "Yeah they did it!" Ekard cheered.

"HEY!" a small voice called. A little green light appeared in front of Link. "LISTEN! Thankyou for saving the village," the fairy said. "Hey a fairy, what's your name?" Bruno asked. Ekard ran up to the fairy. "Wow! Pretty colour!" he said as he poked it. "Ummm you're welcome? I-mean um, may I ask what your name is?" The boy that cast the fire ball, sheathed his blade but still kept his hood on. "Zilly! My name is Zilly! HEY! I'm actually here to tell you guys something," Zilly said. "You seven need to work together to beat the evil lord! I will be your guide!" she said. "Seven?" Bruno asked in fear. "Yeah!" Ekard cheered. 'Great...' Bruno thought. "By the way, my name is Bruno. I'm going to go around the village and see what the damage is," Bruno said. "I'll come too," Ekard said. Bruno picked him up by the shirt and placed him next to Link. "You, have to stay here," Bruno said as he walked off.

"Great, a fairy as a guide," the mystirous boy muttered. Link ignored him,"What evil lord?". "I donno! I'm just here to keep you alive!" Zilly said. "What are your names?" Zilly asked. "E-Ekard!" Ekard said. "Link, the hero of winds" Link said, putting his sword away,"Nice to meet you Zilly," he added. Lilly spoke. "My name is Lilly, this is my sister Sakura and my hotheaded brother is called Akai," she replied. Akai still looked angrily at Bruno. "I'm back... it seems this village is pretty much out, we're the only ones left," Bruno said.

"You seven need to learn how to fight together, its the only way to beat this thing," Zilly said. "Sure, that would help alot," The boy began to turn to leave. "I can control water..." Bruno said. "I can change my shape by turning into water and the Water's Blessing sword amplifies my powers," Bruno added. "I-I can't really do anything..." Ekard said. "He'll come with us but only because he has no home anymore," Bruno said. He turned to the cloak boy. "What's your name?" he asked. "why do you ask?" the boy stopped before leaving. "The girl said seven, you're included whether you like it or not," Bruno answered. Ekard walked up to the boy. "Please Mister, what's your name?" Ekard asked. "Yeah, what IS your name?" Link asked, walking up to him.

On the hills, the man watching got up. "Looks like the fight is over, I gatta find a new home," he said. Cha climbed onto the man's sholder. "I'm Drake by the way," Drake said as he started to leave.

"So Shadow Link still lost... pitiful," the woman said. "You or me?" the man asked. "How about both," she answered. The two came down to the rubbled village. "Good evening, children... heh heh heh," the woman said. "Let's see what all the fuss is about," the man said. Now what happens? Read the next chapter to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome!" Link called. "To Hyrule Castle!" Lilly called. "Something extra special!" Ekard called. "A second part!" Bruno called.

(Something I decided to add that can be used to explain some things. This time it describes the character's appearances)

"Hoy! I'm Link. I'm sure everybody knows who I am. Hero of Winds, that's me. I beat Ganondorf," he said.

"Well you didn't do a very good job since this mess has started," Prince Link replied.

"You think you're sooooo cool with your dark horned hood cloak and orange tunic," Link replied.

"STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL SLAUGHTER THE BOTH OF YOU!" Akai called. Akai wears a red tunic and black pants with brown hair.

"Calm down, Akai. I'm sorry, my brother is always a hotheaded fool," Lilly replied. Lilly wears a pink tunic and has pink hair.

"How come I haven't been given any lines for the first two chapters?" Sakura asked. Sakura wears a white tunic and has blonde hair. She looks similar to Lilly.

"Elemental Evolution! Elemental Evolution!!! ELEMENTAL EVOLUTION!!!" Bruno called, trying to transform. Bruno wears a blue tunic and has blonde hair.

"Mr. Bruno is trying so hard to transform again... I'm sure he'll learn how eventually," Ekard said. Ekard wears black pants, yellow t-shirt, and has brown hair.

"HEY! LISTEN! LISTEN LISTSEN LISTEN!!! LISTEN TO ME! HEY!" Zilly called.

Akai put his sword to Zilly. "If you say the words "Hey" or "Listen" one more time, I will slice you in half," Akai said.

Drake is walking away. "Stupid brats destroying my home..." Drake wears a brown fishing vest, has brown hair covering one eye, gray pants, sandals, and blue long sleeved shirt. Cha is like a little yellow lizard.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Everyone calls.

"CHA!" Cha cries as it spits a bit of fire.


	3. Work Together

In the last chapter, Bruno used a new technique that alowed him to transform into a big bear made entirely of water! It seems Akai knows a bit about this kind of thing... Thanks to Aqua Bruno's help, Shadow Link was defeated! Now they must face a new enemy.

"So Shadow Link still lost... pitiful," the woman said. "You or me?" the man asked. "How about both," she answered. The two came down to the rubbled village.

"Good evening, children... heh heh heh," the woman said. "Let's see what all the fuss is about," the man said.

"Who are you?" Bruno asked. 'If only I could remember how to use Elemental Evolution...' Bruno thought.

"My name... is Veran," the woman said. "My name is Onox!" the man said. Veran transformed into a monsterous vampire-like butterfly and Onox transformed into a giant dragon.

"Now to dispose of you!" Veran said as she attacked Bruno.

The boy in a cloak drew his sword out and began to swipe it at the dragon. Link drew his light arrow out and shot it at Onox's face, blinding him. The boy jumped at him, stabbing his sword in his side. The dragon drew back, then again tried to dive at the unknown boy. The boy quickly drew out a dagger and threw it at the dragon, stabbing it in it's chest. 'C'mon think, think!' Bruno thought. "I got it, the sword will activate if we fight together!" Blue said. The Water's Blessing started to glow again.

Transformation Sequence – Elemental Evolution

Bruno held the Water's Blessing sword in his left hand. He gathered water energy in his right hand and then place it on the sword. "Element render..." he started. He swipped his right hand down the blade. The blade started to glow blue. "Elemental Evolution!" he called, causing water to emerge from the sword and fly everywhere. Bruno was surrounded by an sphere of water and his form changed.

The form that emerged was a bear made of water with the Water's Blessing in the forehead. "Aqua Bruno!" he called.

Aqua Bruno head butted Veran back. "Let's take them down," he said. Onox was not so easily damaged and neither was Veran. "If you only knew who we are, you would give up now!" Veran said. She transformed into a turtle. "Ha! You can't break this shell!" she called as she span and attacked Bruno.

"My strength surpasses yours," Onox said as he shot fire from his mouth at the two boys. It was hard for them to walk around with the ground in flames. Aqua Bruno defended himself even though the shell was hard. "Water Pump!" he called, blasting water. Veran dodged the water. "Wasn't even aiming at you," he said as he put out the flames on the ground.

"Trust me, You don't know who YOU'RE messing with!" the boy swung his sword and a dark ball flew at Onxo, stunning him as he was ingulfed in a dark arua. "What the-" Link shook his head and fired a light arrow. "So, Veran... you think you can beat an elementaly evolved warrior?" Aqua Bruno asked. "Tsunami Strike!" he called, blasting water at Veran.

"Foolish children," Onox said. Onox gathered the darkness as if it was his own power and threw it at the light arrow. When the two met, something stranged happened and they created a giant explosion. 'Darkness and Light make a terrible mix... That was a failed Paradox Cannon that just happened,' Onox thought. The explosion finally faded. "Onox, what did our lord tell us about the Paradox Cannon?" she asked. "You're right, it was much more powerful than I thought was handable, which is why I made sure it didn't happen near me," Onox answered.

Veran transformed into a bee. "Let's go, another blast like that would be risky," she said as she flew away. "Right," Onox said as he flew after her.

"I wonder where they are going..." Aqua Bruno said, changing back to Bruno. "Now you see why you seven have to join together and fight as one," Zilly said. Akai stood up. "I say we should just fight period," he said. Lilly smacked Red on the head. "Stop always wanting to pick a fight." Through all of this Sakura just sat back and smirked. "Yes, I see... but what about Ekard, he doesn't know anything about fighting," Bruno said. "Please Mr. Bruno, Mr. Link, Mr. Akai, Miss Lilly, Miss Sakura... can I come?" Ekard asked.

"Ekard must go with you, his home is gone. Now, can you all learn to fight as one against the enemy?" Zilly asked. "Well Ekard. I don't see why not. I'm sure Akai would be more than happy to teach you how to fight." Sakura said. 'Ah, my first line in the entire story...' Sakura thought. "Yeah!" Ekard cheered. "I think we're ready to team up, how about it, you guys??" Bruno asked.

"Ekard, I would love to teach you how to fight. Bruno... yeah im ready." Akai said excited at the tought of teaching someone to fight. "I guess I'm in. By the way, my name is Prince Leon," Leon replied. "I guess it's settled then, let's go," Bruno said. "Then the first place to go will be... The Valley of Dragons!!!" Zilly called. "Valley of Dragons..." Link replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WELCOME!" Link called. "To Hyrule Castle!" Bruno added. "Something extra special-" Sakura started.

"A SECOND PART!" they all said.

"CHA!" Cha called as it blew a small flame.

"So what's the deal with that transformation?" Link asked.

"Um... I think that bad guys are supposed to transform into dragons and stuff," Bruno replied.

"No, I mean your transformation," Link added.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Bruno asked. He takes off his hat and puts a clown wig and make up on.

"Uhhhh... No, I mean the one where you turn into water," Link replied.

Bruno is wearing his normal stuff again. "Oh, this," Bruno replied as his body become water.

"NO! That big bear thing. Elemental Evolution!" Link replied.

"HEY! How come I didn't have an appearance in this chapter?" Drake asked.

"Do you mind? We're in the middle of something here. Oh, forget it. We're out of time," Link said.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" everyone called.

"CHA!"


	4. Valley of Dragons! Conflict Among Heroes

(Attention readers, In case some of you are wondering, in the original forum rpg the names of some of the characters were different but needed to be changed for obvious reasons. I sometimes miss changing the names while writing the chapters. Here are the changes:

Red-Akai. Blue-Bruno. Uria- Shakaku. Prince Link-Prince Leon. Hiei-Seishou

Some of these names have not been mentioned yet. If you see a name that seems wrong, just look the above up to find out which character.)

It has been one week since our heroes set off from Horon Village to go to the Valley of Dragons. Already at the Valley was Drake and his compagnion, Kocha. "So, this is the Valley of Dragons... I can't wait to settle down," Drake said. Kocha was about Drake's height and gold. It still hasn't sprouted wings yet.

Meanwhile, our heroes are getting closer to the valley. "I'm hungry...TT" Ekard complained. "We should be at the Valley of Dragons soon," Bruno said. "Why bother? I already have Shakaku... Not like I need a Dragon." Akai said from the air.

Lilly, who was flying next to Akai using her powers smacked him again. "Would you grow up! The way you are, Bruno can kick your butt." She said. 'Bruno... If you hadn't already learned to use Elemental Evolution, I would beat you easily,' Akai thought.

"There used to be plenty dragons there, but since the Dark Lord arose, all that's left are the eggs..." Zilly said. "The eggs?" Bruno said, looking up at Zilly. As they reached the top of the hill, Bruno saw the grand valley. Everywhere he looked there were eggs. "Wow... and why are we here?" Bruno asked. "Look around, I'm sure you will manage to find something," Zilly said.

Drake looked up at the hill to see them. "Those kids again? What are they doing here?" Drake asked. Kocha spoke in a dragon dialect. "Why would these eggs be useful to them?" Drake asked. "Beats me." Akai jumped off Shakaku and began examining the eggs. Lilly meanwhile had begun sparring with Sakura.

Bruno walked up to a group of eggs. "Nice colours... I still don't see why we are here..." Bruno said. A blue egg started to glow and floated over to Bruno. "Okay... now what?" Bruno asked. "Looks like Bruno found his partner... he he," Zilly said. A purple egg started to glow and floated into Ekard's hands. "Wow, my own dragon egg!" Ekard said, smiling. "So do we wait for them to hatch?" Bruno asked. "Yes. Lilly, Sakura, Link, um... little boy, you should also look for your eggs," Zilly said. "My apologies, my name is Prince... Leon," Prince Leon answered.

Akai yawned. Then he noticed Drake. "Since this stuff really doesnt concern me im gonna go and see if that guy wants to fight." He hopped on Shakaku and rode down to Drake. Lilly and Sakura were still to busy sparring to listen to Zilly. Zilly would keep talking to them until the listened. Drake was lying down, resting. Kocha was also resting.

"I can't wait until my egg hatches! I'm going to have a great dragon!" Ekard said. He looked over and saw Drake. "Hey mister..." he said as he ran over to him. 'Where is Ekard going?' Bruno thought. "You know something Sakura?" Lilly asked. "Whats that?" Sakura answered. "The only thing more annoying than our brother is the fairy." The girls laughed and went on fighting. Two eggs started to glow and they both flew over to Sakura and Lilly. "Good, now we can leave sooner," Zilly said.

"Hello, again," Veran said from above in her spider form. Onox wasn't with her. "Ah, so many eggs. I guess I should get rid of them," She said as she smashed a couple of them. Ekard looked back to see Veran. "The eggs..." he started to cry. "Veran! I can't let you hurt these eggs!" Bruno said. "Elemental Evolution!" he called, but nothing happened. 'What happened? Didn't I trigger it right?' Bruno thought.

Lilly and Sakura picked up thier eggs. Upon seeing Veran they set them down behind them and took up fighting poses. Suddenly fire came from behind Veran and burnt her butt. "Hey! Ugly! Mess with my sisters and you mess with me!" Akai threatend. 'What triggers Elemental Evolution...' Bruno thought. "Don't mess with me AT ALL!" Veran said as she changed into her turle mode.

The four eggs started to glow and each of them hatched to reveal a baby dragon. "Wow..." Bruno said. A little blue dragon emerged from his egg. "Ul..." it managed to say. "Le...ra..." Ekard's Dragon peeped. "My Dragon is so cool!" Ekard said. "Rain..." Lilly's dragon said. "Memori..." Sakura's dragon said.

"Oh great..just when I thought it couldn't get any uglier." Akai taunted at the new Veran. "I think it's time to show that ugly witch our family technique. Lilly! Sakura! Fusion!" The girls began to glow then fainted and fell backwards. Their dragons caught them. Akai stood above Veran then he jumped down and slammed his sword into her shell. Link and Prince Leon got into battle stance.

"What is going on over here..." Drake said as he got up. "Kocha, think you can handle this?" Drake asked. Kocha nodded and ran into battle. "Your attacks can't penetrate my shell," Veran said as she slammed onto more eggs. "Kocha, attack!" Drake called. Kocha unleashed a yellow ray from its mouth. "The light! I burns!" Veran cried, she transformed into her butterfly mode. Everybody stood there as they had basically done nothing during that fight.

"Finish her off!" Drake called. Kocha shot balls of fire at Veran. Veran was destroyed. "Good work," Drake said to Kocha. Akai glared at Drake. Then spoke in a voice that sounded like 3. "Who do you think you are taking my kill. That creature was going to be defeated by me..you will pay." Akai took a battle position. Drake patted Kocha on the head and then started to walk away. "You got stronger Kocha... You managed to defeat her pretty quickly with that combo," Drake said. Akai fell anime style. "Get back here you coward!" Akai flew in front of Drake blocking his path. "Who are you?" Drake asked.

"My name is Seishou, a simple fusion of the three siblings. I don't appreciate you interrupting my fight," Seishou replied. Drake looked angry. "Who do you think you are! This used to be a sacred ground, I had to finish her as soon as possible to prevent any more eggs from being destroyed. I doubt you even had the time to notice, but these eggs are all that's left and what is needed to repopulate the valley!" Drake yelled.

Seishou laughed. "Yeah I noticed and I dont freaking care. You interupted my fight and your gonna pay." He said. "He's got a point... you probably would have caused more destruction because you love to fight SO much..." Lilly said, nodding. "So you plan to fight an unarmed man? Where is your pride?" Drake asked. Shakaku came out of nowhere and grabbed Seishou. "Damnit Shakaku! Let me go! This bastard has to pay!" Seishou said. 'I understand your conviction to fighting but let it go for the time being Lord Akai.' Shakaku said in a dialect only Seishou would understand.

Seishou's voice was back to normal and he became Akai again. Akai was struggling against Shakaku. "Let me go! I dont need your help to fight him! I will do it myself!!" he said. Ekard ran over to Akai. "Mr. Akai... please stop... I know he beat that butterfly before you did but he did it to save these eggs," Ekard said. Everywhere around them, eggs were destroyed. Many managed to survive the fight, though. Lilly sighed and walked over to Ekard. "The first thing you need to learn about my brother is that when he gets like this he wont listen to reason." She patted Ekard on the head then covered his eyes as she hit Akai on the head with the hilt of her sword. "Leave this valley, I don't want any more eggs to be destroyed. Let me show you the way out now, go any direction for a very very long time..." Drake said as he laid on the ground.

"Mister... what is your name?" Ekard asked. "It's... Drake, and this is Kocha," Drake answered. Ekard smiled. "My name is Ekard and this is Lera!" he said, as he indicated Lera on his head. Drake got up and started to gather the eggs. He piled them all in a group. "I have to make sure these last few eggs survive," Drake said. Kocha helped him.

"Excellent, you gathered all the eggs together for me to destroy them," Onox, in his dragon form, said from above. "You! Leave this area!" Drake demanded. "But I am a dragon, therefore I deserve to be here," Onox said. "Leave now!" Drake called. Akai awoke to see Onox standing there and thinking it was Drake's dragon he charges at Drake. "And you were going on about protecting the eggs?!?!!?" Akai called. 'Please magic sword, work...' Bruno thought.

Drake must protect the eggs from Onox, but Akai thinks Drake is his enemy! Sakura and Lilly are tired out from their fusion with Akai and Bruno still can't transform. It seems it will be up to Link and Prince Leon to get them out of this situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi..." Link says. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle..." Prince Leon says. "Here's our second part..." Bruno adds.

"This is just great! We just found out that two of the cast members are being taken out of the story next week!" Link says.

"What do you have to worry about? You're Link!" Akai replies.

"It's still scary. It could be any two of us!" Link answers.

"I don't have anything to worry about. After all the one who created me is the same one who is writing this story right now!" Drake says.

"Maybe they're going to fire the sisters, they DO go together... But Miss Lilly and Miss Sakura are so nice, I hope they don't," Ekard says.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until next week to find out... hmmmm... ELEMENTAL EVOLUTION!!! Oh, I give up..." Bruno sighs.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

"CHA!"


	5. Ekard Explodes! Akai Transforms at Last!

Akai unleashed his attack on Drake. Kocha went in front of Drake and was hit by Red. "Kocha..." Drake manages to say. Kocha fell to the ground in pain. "Hahaha! Be destroyed!" Onox said as he shots fire blasts to the ground, destroying every last egg. "The eggs..." Drake said. Drake clentched his fist. Akai looked shocked. "If that thing isnt your dragon...what is it?" Onox laughed. "Good job boy you took out my only challenge here."

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!" Ekard cried as he started to glow. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Ekard yelled as he shot gold blasts from his hands. Onox was being pushed back. "What is going on?" he asked.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Ekard yelled as he flew up and started attacking Onox. "Ekard..." Bruno said. 'Who is this child? Why is he so strong?' Onox thought. "GO AWAY!!!" Ekard yelled as he created a giant ball of gold energy and threw it at Onox, destroying him. "Nooooo!" Onox cried.

Ekard fell to the ground, still glowing. "Something's wrong, he's still glowing," Bruno said. "Kocha... the eggs..." Drake said. Kocha started to glow and it grew. "Kocha?" Drake said. Kocha grew into a very large dragon, with fully evolved wings. "Kocha... no, Kimikocha... What a magnifisent dragon..." Drake said, smiling. Akai went up to Ekard. "Get up kid. You cant say your tired after only that." He said. "How do you get ride of this glow? It's draining his energy..." Bruno asked. Lera went up to Ekard. He put his claw on Ekard's head and the glow faded away. Lera then started glowing and grew to the size of Bruno. "He evolved, like Kimikocha did..." Bruno said.

"These eggs are all gone, I guess I have to move again..." Drake said as he hoped on Kimikocha and flew away. "Well... I think I can leave the saving to you... bye now," Zilly said as she left in a hurry. Link went up to the group. 'These people are amazing, they can do all sorts of things, what can I do?' Link thought. Prince Leon was standing and watching. "Rest well Ekard..." Bruno said. "Ul, I can't wait to see you evolve into a dragon like Kimikocha," he added.

"Lilly, what are those dragon's names?" Bruno asked. Lilly and Sakura looked at the dragons behind them.

"Hmmm.. well I think my will be called Rain." Lilly said with a grin. The dragon chirped in agreement.

"I think Zethsui sounds good." Sakura said in a teasing voice. The dragon playfully bit her to show her disagreement. "Ok Ok..how about Memori?" The dragon chirped.

Akai stumbled into something. "Whats..this...an egg.." Akai shook his head. Prince Leon moved towards Akai. Link followed. The egg glowed and flew over to inbetween Link and Prince Leon. The both held onto it at the same time. "This is not normal..." Prince Leon said. "Nothing we do is normal..." Link replied. Bruno looked at Ekard lying down. "I need to do some tests on Ekard somehow..." Bruno said as he looked around Ekard's body. "I have a hypothesis on the glow, but I'll need another test. For now, let's just go through the valley in hopes we run into something interesting," Bruno said.

Lilly rose into the sky ready to go. Shakaku followed her. "Uhhh...Sakura..how are you gonna follow us?"

Sakura looked up. "Ummm." Memori walked up to Sakrua and nudged her. 'You can ride me. I am up for it.' It said to Sakura. Dragons can only communicate with their partner. "Is Memori strong enough to carry someone five times her size? I'll do it, Water's Blessing! Water over the Bridge! Everyone hop on," Bruno said. Talera, Ekard's evolved dragon, and Ul put Ekard on the water. Sakura put Memori on her back and hopped onto the bridge. Everyone else got on.

"I wonder about Ekard. The only way for me to determine what's going on is to see that power again..." Bruno said. "Let's rest here," he added. "Alright." Lilly and Sakura said in unison. They landed by Lake Hylia and the girls curled up next to an already sleeping Akai and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Ekard woke up at their camping site. "Wow, everyone is asleep!" he said as he stood up. "Mr. Bruno... is anyone awake?" he asked. "I'm wake, so that wouldn't count as 'everyone'." the Prince Leon replied. "Yeah! someone's awake!" Ekard cheered. 'I wonder why I am still here. I have barely done any fighting since I joined this tem,' Prince Leon thought as he got up. 'What's up with him?' Link thought. Ekard went over to Bruno to see if he was awake.

Prince Leon started to walk away. 'What? Where is he going?' Link thought as he started to go after him, he turned around and picked up the dragon egg. Ekard turned around to see Prince Leon and Link were missing. "Hey... where did they go?" Ekard asked.

Akai suddenly jerked awake when morning came. "Im up! Where is that bastard?" He looks around for Onox. Lilly and Sakura upon hearing Akai wake up and start laughing at him. "What the hell...where did that dragon go...and how did I wind up here?" Akai asked. "Don't you remember? You beat Onox! Along with our help," Bruno said. "Yeah, Mr. Akai!" Ekard cheered. "That sounds about right," Akai said with a grin. Akai yawned. "Im bored. Can we please just decide on something and do it?" he asked. "Well... Let's head south for Lybranna. There is an ocean there we may be able to travel on," Bruno said.

At the mention of an ocean Akai shuddered. "Uhh..I think i'm gonna find my own way there." Akai looked at the volcano in the distance.

"Akai..why do you always have to be a sissy when it comes to water?" Lilly asked with a giggle.

"I think we should tie him up and force him to come with us." Sakura smirked as she held up a rope.

They were then attacked by a aray of fireballs from the sky. "Burn medelling children, BURN!" Onox said from above. Akai looked up to see Onox. "I thought we got rid of this pansy last night?" Akai suddenly grinned. "Oh yeah..I get another fight." Akai drew his blades. 'I could have sworn Ekard completely destroyed him...' Blue thought. "Water's Blessing!"

Transformation Sequence Elemental Evolution

Bruno gathered water energy in his right hand and then place it on the sword. "Element render... Elemental Evolution!" he called as he swipped his sword, causing water to appear everywhere. Bruno was surrounded by an egg of water and his form changed.

The form that emerged was a bear made of water with the Water's Blessing in the forehead. "Aqua Bruno!" he called. "Alright! It worked this time!" Aqua Bruno called. "Water Pump!" Aqua Bruno called as he blasted water at Onox. Onox dodged it and clawed at Aqua Bruno. Ul then jumped on Onox's back and tried biting him. "Ul..." Aqua Bruno said. "Show off." Akai muttered. Onox grabbed Ul off his back and threw him to the ground. "Be destroyed!" he called as he blasted Ul. Akai jumped in front of the Dragon to protect him. "Ugh!" Akai was hit head on by the blast. He went flying to the ground.

"STOP IT!!!" Ekard cried. His body started glowing gold again. "Now I can find out more about this," Aqua Bruno said. "Now, barrier!" Onox called as he trapped Ekard in an electrical barrier. "Now I'll just let your energy drain out until you die..." Onox said. 'This is completely unacceptable, I want to transform!' Akai thought. 'Lord Akai, there may be a way for me to help,' Shakaku said to him. Akai listened to Shakaku talk. "You think that will work?" Akai asked. Shakaku nodded. "Alright then, Dragon's Raor Dragon's Fate, Dragon Armour, Activate!" Akai called.

Transformation Sequence Dragon Armour

Akai raised his arms. Shakaku flew behind him. Akai raised his swords and slashed Shakaku's arms. Shakaku's arms combined with Akai's. Akai kicked Shakaku's legs and they also combined. Akai ran straight through the remaining of Shakaku's body and gained red armour. "Shakaku Akai!" he called in battle position.

Shakaku Akai started bombarding Onox with fireballs. "HAAAAAAAA!!!" Ekard cried as he released energy from his body, trying to break free. "How to we free him?" Aqua Bruno asked. A gold warrior appeared next to the barrier. "Who is that?" Lilly asked. "He's glowing like Ekard," Sakura replied.

"Welcome!" Ekard called. "To Hyrule Castle!" Akai called "What you've all been waiting for!" Bruno added. "The second part!" Lilly and Sakura said in union. "CHA!"

"WHAT! Link and Princey were the ones getting kicked off???" Lilly asked Sakura.

"Apparently the user who was controlling those characters in the original RPG Forum suddenly stopped posting, later they found out she went on vacation or something but by then the story had progressed WAY too far," Sakura replied.

"So just because the author is so too freaking lazy to write lines for them, he took them off?" Lilly asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. Shakaku Akai flew over them.

"HAHAHAHA!!! How do you like this, Bruno? My OWN transformation! Way better than yours!" Shakaku Akai called.

"Show off..." Bruno said.

"Can you fly? No? What about slash with razor sharp claws? You can't do that either? Well surely you can multiply your speed by 3 using a special technique right? REALLY? You can't do ANY of that? How sad for you," Shakaku Akai said as he flew around demonstrating his attacks.

"Why is Mr. Akai flying around like a birdy?" Ekard asked.

"Because he thinks he IS one," Bruno replied.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

"CHA!"


	6. To Lybranna! What's wrong with Akai?

A gold warrior stood next to the barrier. He blasted the barrier with a gold energy, like Ekard's and the barrier broke. The warrior then disappeared. Ekard was freed and created a giant ball of gold energy. The gold glow disappeared into the ball. "GO AWAY!" Ekard cried as he unleashed the ball onto Onox. Tsunami Strike!" Aqua Bruno called. Shakaku Akai unleashed multiple fire balls on Onox. Onox was destroyed by the multiple attacks. Ekard then fell to the ground. "The glow is gone... I think I understand it now," Aqua Bruno said before changing back..

Bruno went up to Ekard "Ekard... I think I finally see what is going on..." Bruno said. Akai seperated from Shakaku and fainted. "Dang..this sucks.." He managed before he passed out. "That glow is energy, what kind of energy I haven't identified yet but he seems to have many powers when he is glowing. However, the glow will drain his life if he doesn't power down fast enough," Bruno said. He took out a blade. "I want to try one more experiment by giving him this sword," Bruno said as he laid the sword on top of Ekard. "What sword is that Bruno?" Lilly asked with a curious look in her eyes. "The Earth's Code, the fourth blade. Mabye if Ekard has a different power to rely on, he won't drain his life from the glow energy," Bruno answered.

"I have never heard of that blade." Lilly said. "Sakura..do you know anything about it?" she asked. "Only rumors of it that are spoken in the heavens." Sakura replied. "Just like you have your swords and I have the Water's Blessing, the Earth's Code has similar powers over earth," Bruno added. "But what makes you think Ekard can use such a blade? He is young and inexperienced." Sakura asked. "Never said I thought he could use it at all. He can't manipulate earth... But then again mabye he can use the blade a idfferent way," Bruno said. He looked at the large blade. "It's different from the others, it's bigger, wider... he may have some use for it," he added.

Akai woke up and looked around. "Dangit..." He held his aching head. Sakura and Lilly walked over to Akai. "Sorry Bruno..but we need to talk to our brother in private." Lilly drew her sword. "Nature's Gift! Wall of Gaia!" A huge wall of dirt suddenly surrounded the three blocking out all sight and sounds. 'She can manipulate wind and the little plants in the ground? amazing...' Bruno thought. 'Since Akai fused with Shakaku... he returned to his baby form...' He thought.

After about 30 minutes the wall came down. Akai was once again sleeping. Both girls just sighed as Lilly lifted them up using her controll over the wind. "We need to figure some things out Bruno. We will be back." She said before leaving.

Ekard finally woke up. "What's this sword?" he asked. "You need a weapon, if you want to fight with us," Bruno answered. Ekard tried to hold it up, but it was pretty heavy for him. "This thing is huge...woh!" he said as the sword split in two. In each hand, Ekard held a sword. "Twin swords of the Earth's Code... that will make a good weapon," Bruno said. 'I guess since he is young, the sword split itself up to make it wieldable,' Bruno thought.

Somewhere, Drake and Kocha were wondering through the grounds. "Kocha... I think we should go to Lybranna," Drake says as he walks next to his friend.

Days pass... The heroes have been travelling to a place called Lybranna. Drake and Kimikocha have made it to Lybranna too and Drake decides to start his trip off by fishing on the shores. "This is a great new place to live..." he said, peacefully. Suddenly Drake noticed 3 figures flying overhead. They flew so close that they knocked Drake off his Dragon. "Sorry about that!" Sakura yelled back to Drake. "Why do they have to keep doing this?" Drake sighed.

Bruno was using his water bridge to travel. Ekard, Talera and newly evolved Goul rid on the bridge.

"Wait for us!" Ekard yelled. "Our destinations are not the same my friends. Something is wrong with Akai and we need to find out what." Lilly called. They turned sharply and entered a temple looking building. "Whatever... time to set down," Bruno said as he landed on an island nearby. Bruno looked around to see they were surrounded by Tokay. "Heh heh... wierd civilization..." he said.

Lilly and Sakura took Akai through the temple. "Welcome." A voice said. "To the Temple of Nayru." The voice added. "Nayru?" Lilly asked. "I thought we were going to see Din!" she added. "Din resides in Holodrum not here." Sakura said. "Nayru! Goddess of Wisdom and Oracle of the Ages! I Sakura, avatar to the goddesses, request your presence!" Sakura explained.

Far away Veran was sitting in her evil chair. "Onox, good you made it back in one piece," she said as Onox entered. "Being destroyed hurts, why didn't you come with me?" he asked. "I had to plan out our attack. We have secret forces all over the place. These forces need to be increased," she answered. "You act as if you are the master of this whole plan," A dark voice said. "What, you two are here? I thought you were instructed to take care of the Hylian Area to the far West," Veran said. "We thought we should check up on you. We have New Hyrule sercure and ready for take over," the second voice said. "Onox, you go back to Holodrum and keep up your security," the first voice said. "Who is handling Old Hyrule, to the East?" Onox asked. "We've have someone special on that area," the second voice said.

Bruno and Ekard continued their training. "You work well with two swords," Bruno said. "Thankyou, Mr. Brubo," Ekard answered. Back at the temple, a blue light suddenly appeared in front of the girls. "What is it that you need Sakura?" It asked. "Nayru. Lilly and I believe that there is something wrong with Akai. He is blacking out all the time now and cannot remember what happened to him before he did." Sakura explained. "I see. Leave Akai here. My sisters and I must take him with us to determine the cause of this." Nayru replied.

Two figures floated above Ekard and Bruno. "They seem to be working hard, eh Koume?" a witch-like creature asked. "I think they are getting pretty strong, Kotake," the other said. "I think we should show them who we are," Koume said as she fired ice rays at them. "I think so too," Kotake said as she fired fire at them. "Ekard jump!" Bruno said as he jumped away. They dodged the attacks and Bruno took out the Water's Blessing.

Transformation Sequence – Elemental Evolution

Bruno held the Water's Blessing sword in his left hand. He gathered water energy in his right hand and then place it on the sword. "Element render..." he started. He swipped his right hand down the blade. The blade started to glow blue. "Elemental Evolution!" he called, causing water to emerge from the sword and fly everywhere. Bruno was surrounded by an sphere of water and his form changed.

The form that emerged was a bear made of water with the Water's Blessing in the forehead. "Aqua Bruno!" he called.

Lilly and Sakura rushed out of the temple to see the witches attacking their friends. "Fusion!" They called in unison. Both girls disapeared and a new one appeared "Celestial Arrow!" A bow appeared in her hands and she shot the heaven's charm blade straight at Kotake, piercing her.

"Oh, she is a strong one isn't she, Kotake?" Koume asked. "Yes, he is, Koume. Let's show her our power..." Kotake said. Koume and Kotake combined their powers and transformed into Twinrova. "Let's test out this new technique..." she said as she gather ice and fire energy. "Paradox Cannon!" she called as she fired the blast to the ground. The blast caused a crack in the ground and Ekard fell into. "Ekard!" Aqua Bruno called. "Too bad for him..." Twinrova said. "Twinrova... what have you done?" Aqua Bruno asked. "Water Pump!" Aqua Bruno called as he unleashed his attack. "Now I will take care of you like I did him," Twinrova said. She charged up her two elements.

The blade was once again in Lillykura's hands. "Celestial Arrow!" She called again shooting the sword right at Twinrova. "Paradox Cannon!" She called as she fired ice + fire from her staffs. This attack had enough force to force the sword back, undamaged, and still head for Aqua Bruno. A giant rock snake burst out of the ground and grabbed Aqua Bruno and the cannon missed. "Who or what is that?" Lillykura asked.

"Welcome!" Ekard called. "To Hyrule Castle!" Akai called "What you've all been waiting for!" Bruno added. "The second part!" Lilly and Sakura said in union. "CHA!"

"Bruno would you just explain Elemental Evolution to us already? We've been waiting at least 5 episodes!" Lilly yelled.

"Right, well... there are six main elements. Water, Earth, Wind, Fire, Light, and Shadow. For each element there is a blade. Each blade has the ability to transform the wielder into an elemental beast but... I haven't figured out what triggers it..." Bruno explained.

"How many do we have?" Sakura asked.

"Too lazy to count... we'll do it next episode..." Bruno replied.

"But Mr. Bruno, we still have space..." Ekard replied. Bruno thought a bit.

"I'm a water elemental, I'm a beast, I'm a bear. I am not at all mental, have a feast, have a pear. Now I'm singing this song so we can rhyme. Hey, look at that, we're out of time," Bruno sang.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" they called.

"CHA!"


	7. Evolve at Last! From Fire comes Darkness

A giant earth snake grabbed AquaBlue and Twinrova's Paradox Cannon missed.

"Who or what is that?" Lillykura asked. Suddenly Akai came charging out of Nayru's temple. Swords in hand his body began to glow as he ran into Lillykura. Akai disapeared and another being appeared. "I, Seishou, shall destroy you Twinrova! Hellfire Celestial Arrow!" Seishou called. "Paradox Cannon!" Twinrova called as she fired another ice/fire combo blast. The attack Seishou used didn't work but fortunately the cannon was slow enough to dodge.

"Paradox Cannon... it seems that attack has no way to stop it..." Aqua Bruno said, still grabbed by the snake. Twinrova fired another Paradox Cannon at Aqua Bruno. The snake burried underground and resurfaced behind Twinrova. "Stone Barrage!" it called as it shot boulders from its mouth, knocking Twinrova down. The Paradox Cannon fell off its path. "Ugh, who are you?" Twinrova asked. "Earthquake Blunder!" the snake called as cracks in the ground opened. Twinrova managed to dodge. "Who am I? I'm Spiderman! Nah, not really... I'm StoneEkard!" Stone Ekard called. "And I am the warrior known as Seishou. I am the warrior of Light and Darkness. You cannot defeat me." Seishou said before going over and hitting Twinrova in the face. "Fist..of the mortal flame!" he called.

Twinrova fell to the ground. "I thought I destroyed that kid..." Twinrova said. "I'm not so easily beaten.

Flashback

"Ahhhhhh!" Ekard said as he was falling into the earth. The two swords started to glow.

Transformation Sequence – Elemental Evolution

Ekard gathered earth energy in his hands and then place it on the opposite swords. "Element Render... Elemental Evolution!" he called as he swipped his sword, causing earth and rocks to appear everywhere. Ekard was surrounded by an egg of earth and his form changed.

The form that emerged was a snake made of earth with the Earth's Code blades as the two fangs in his mouth "Stone Ekard!" he called. Flashback

"The swords transformed me, now I can fight!" StoneEkard said. "Dangit now I'm mad. First Bruno then Ekard. Why can't I elemental evolve yet?!?!?!" Seishou pondered. "I'm not getting into this type of fight... Time for my leave," Twinrova said. "Let's see... eenie meenie mini... MOE!" she called as she flew over to Stone Ekard and grabbed onto his head. "Explosion!" she called as she exploded with contact to Stone Ekard.

From the smoke, Bruno and Ekard in their original forms laid on the ground. Goul and Talera went over to help them. Seishou started to glow. He seperated into the three kids again. "We hadn't even used a large portion of our new power yet..." Akai said after the defusion. Bruno and Ekard got up. "Why the heck would she selfdestruct just to hurt us? She knows it wouldn't get everyone," Bruno asked. "Who knows." Akai said with a sigh. Sakura and Lilly both fainted from the energy used in battle. "Heh..at least now they know how it feels." Akai replied.

"What if... she wasn't exactly committing suicide? Onox came back, mabye they will too," Bruno said. "Anyways, about Elemental Evolution... how it is activated depends on which of the four swords are used. Water's Blessing is Nayru's blade, Nayru is the goddess of Wisdom and wisdom is what is used to activate it," Bruno explained. "What about my blade?" Ekard asked. "I don't know because I don't yet know what God made it... I intend to find out," Bruno answered. Sakura slowly got to her feet. "There are not 4 but rather 5 blades if you count my heaven's charm. Mine is a special blade that only I can wield and contains the essence of all three goddesses." She explained. "In other words, it uses the Light Element, Right?" Bruno asked. "Then what sword uses dark energy?" Ekard asked.

"Actually... Akai's blade is supposed to be fire but we had a little incident that cause it to combine with the shadow blade," Sakura replied. "If Akai could evolve, maybe the blades would be forced to seperate," Bruno pondered.

Akai smirked. "I see... say no more??" Akai's body began to glow again. 'Bruno... I hate you so much... I'm gonna show everyone how dense you are about these blades,' Akai thought. The glow suddenly changed from red to black. It then faded into his hand. "ELEMENTAL EVOLUTION!" Akai smashed the Dark ball into his sword. An egg of Darkness surrounded him, changing him. "DEMON AKAI!" Out of the egg came Akai only he looked more like a monster with his Hellfire Blade for a horn. "Now this is power!" he said as he fired shadow balls around the area. The blasts almost hit Bruno. "This isn't right... something is wrong..." Bruno said. Ekard could sense Bruno was about to transform.

Transformation Sequence – Elemental Evolution

"Element Render... Elemental Evolution!" he called.

"Aqua Bruno..." he finished.

"He he... Element... Render... Elemental Evolution!" Ekard called

"Stone Ekard!" He finished.

Demon Akai fired blasts around. Aqua Bruno charged in.

"Twinrova will be back later, to check up on me..." Veran said to herself. "Let's see, Onox is handling the north, I'm handling the south and Twinrova is handling the west. Someone who works for Twinrova no doubt is on the east. Everything is falling right into place," Veran said to herself again.

"Let's see, what can I do to keep these children busy..." Veran asked herself.

"Welcome!" Ekard called. A blast crossed in front of him. "AH!" Ekard called as he backed away.

"CHA!"

"You know what? Let's just skip the second part!" Bruno said as he ran from the blasts.

"Fine by me, I still don't know why we unevolved before the second part started!" Ekard replied as he ran also.

"Those boys are such idiots... always fighting..." Lilly said.

"See you next time!" Sakura said.

"CHA!"


End file.
